


What Are Friends For

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, confident bottom?, he'll always be trans when i write him cause thats how it be, they fuck and i wrote it terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: There was a moment of stupidity for Lloyd when he just stared at the other man in confusion. He could easily go punch one of the dummies in the training room if it was keeping him up. Or take a hot shower, that usually worked for Lloyd when he didn’t have things to do. He was going to suggest any of the options before glancing down.Oh?Well that made sense now.





	What Are Friends For

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this aignt even sexy  
but im posting it cause someone might recommend me a fic where i can learn how to *wink wink*  
greenflame DLDR

Lloyd’s hand weakly gripped the door turning the knob and wandering into the dark house alone, sleepy, and cold. Another successful solo mission, ‘yay me’ he thought for a moment

Walking towards the living room he collapsed on one of the couches, relaxing into the thick and soft cushions. He could lie here all night if he had really wanted to; just stay here warm, soft and content. But that was all a blatant lie and a dream. 

His back arched deftly aching in pain as to persuade him to say no, but duty propelled him to move on as his hand moved to pull out the phone and turn it on ring. A thing they had started for some reason, whenever the general public or the law needed help they could easily call one of the “Mighty Ninja”. But rather than call every ninja periodically with their problems, they called, Lloyd cause he was the green ninja and people trusted him more due to this Chosen One-ness.

Focusing a corner of his powers, Lloyd’s fingertips became ice-cold as he ran them along stiff shoulder blades. 

He was cracking there was too much going on; from the mindless training to the back-to-back problems that occupied his time; planning, training, leading. All were good things, all needed to be done. Reaching under the couch where he’d left the old rotten paged book, he opened it up again, forcing tired eyes to focus on the small writing of some Sensei from back before time had a name. To do some more studying, to be more of a ‘master’ as Wu called it.

He could just feel the tension headache building up behind his eyes as all of his energy focused on finishing before the phone went off again. The reading of Wu’s newest teaching due in a few days, but Lloyd was a slow reader and had twelve chapters to read in three days along with the strange work schedule. The sentences he had read didn’t stick, He was sure he’d just read the last page, so what the heck were they about?

Anger ran through his veins and with a flare of something he was not even sure what. The book caught fire. Gasping he tossed it to the floor. The fire sprung higher, jumping off the couch he stomped on the burning paper until the orange tongues of heat died’; falling to the ground in patches of ember. 

The idea to simply freeze it came much too late as he sat back on the couch staring at the lightly charred book. This was a whole lot for nothing, staring at scarred hands his fingertips glowed slightly pent up energy on the verge of breaking free. Getting mad at himself all over again when clenching angry fists did nothing.

Lloyd hadn’t even noticed the other person until he was two inches in front of him.

“Welcome back.” 

“Aah!” He pressed his sore back against the edge of the cushions as a Kai straddled him.

Kai laughed having jumped over the couch directly in front of Lloyd, then pressed a warm finger to Lloyd’s bruised lips shushing him with the smirk still plastered to his face.

“You’re home late.” He said using that finger to trace his friends’ jawline and close his eyelids briefly.

Lloyd used one of his own hands to grab the finger and really look at Kai. “Yes, I, unfortunately, have things to do at two in the morning.”

“Sounds fun.”

“You wanna do it?” Lloyd would not hesitate to switch Kai’s number out for his. Kai fixed him with a look, entirely un-serious as per usual. Lloyd pushed at him, “Shoo, I’m reading.”

Kai glanced at the charred text on the floor, “yeah sure”

“Why are you up anyway.” Lloyd knew that if he didn’t have to be awake now he wouldn’t be. He rubbed the bridge of his nose suddenly remembering how tired and uptight he was. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Was Kai’s response. “Needed to release some steam.” he looked away almost sheepishly. 

There was a moment of stupidity for Lloyd when he just stared at the other man in confusion. He could easily go punch one of the dummies in the training room if it was keeping him up. Or take a hot shower, that usually worked for Lloyd when he didn’t have things to do. He was going to suggest any of the options before glancing down. 

Oh?

Well that made sense now. 

Lloyd hadn’t even noticed that Kai had leapt onto him wearing nothing on by his undershorts and some torn socks, a well-endowed tent raising the shorts a little. 

Lloyd tried not to stare, good lord he made it weird, didn’t he? It wasn’t that weird was it, save for jumping on him. Lloyd chuckled pushing him off, he stood up from the couch to leave Kai to his own business. Before Kai said something really strange.

“You look like you need to let some off too?” Lloyd paused turning back to face him. He knew he was stressed, but he’d...just never even thought of that. If Kai was suggesting what Lloyd was thinking then it wasn’t something Lloyd did on the regular, Wu’s roommate system left little space for him to do so. Thinking on it, it’s probably why Kai was here...in the living room.

“You always come in the living room?” He said before he could even process the sentence. The realization made him cringe inwardly, Dammit.

Kai seemed to find it funny, standing up next to him he answered “not all the time. I have my room, the bathroom,” he rolled out casually. Lloyd rolled his eyes and put a hand over Kai’s mouth. 

“You know what I meant, dumbass,” Kai smirked behind his hand and pulled Lloyd’s hands away. “Why”

“Shifting the question much?”

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You seem stressed Lloyd, what do you normally do?”

“I don’t jerk it in the living room that’s for sure.” he laughed.

“Of course you don’t. You’ve gotta be a bit more creative, huh?” He smirked looking him up and down. 

The look sent a shiver down his spine and he shifted his feet a bit. Normally Lloyd wasn’t really into people checking him out, though it wasn’t new. Lloyd wasn’t dumb, he saw where this was going. Kai really thought he was the shit. “I’ll have you know I typically go punch things when I’m stressed. Or drink some tea like a normal person.”

Kai scoffed. “I’m a growing man, this is normal. I think your the one being weird here.”

Lloyd coughed facepalming. “I bet.” Lloyd shifted to move again when Kai brushed his fingers with his own.

“I could help you.” Nothing inherently sexual about it. Kai wasn’t trying to seduce him, he was asking him and honest to fsm question. Lloyd stared at him, he was processing just fine. Did he need it? Probably. Did he want it?

Probably. Just thinking about it was stirring his gut, but

One glaring problem though. Lloyd wasn’t an innocent, but he wasn’t that experienced either. He knew what he was doing, he just didn’t get out that often. “I’m not trying to get pregnant just so I can relax.” He said flatly, he really wanted to now. But the idea of telling Kai to wait till he went out and found some condoms seemed unfair and would one hundred percent kill the weird vibe the two had going on.

Kai just smiled wider in response reaching into the pocket of his shorts with a slightly unraveled condom ready to go. Lloyd made a face.

“It’s not used, chill.” Lloyd continued to stare at him. “It makes for easy cleanup.” Kai defended himself, not an ounce of embarrassment to be heard in his voice. Lloyd was sure that made sense, rather than just get sticky fluid everywhere he could just go at it wherever. It almost made him want to question where else he chooses to…release.

“Well, when you put it that way.” He used a single finger to trail up Kai’s arm to his lips silencing him easily. “What are friends for?”

Kai moved closer, the two were almost the same height, it made kissing him so much easier. Kai was a good kisser, obviously laced with practice. They got closer and synced up easily, Lloyd tried very hard to keep his tongue in his own mouth, Kai got the message and used his lips to press harder into him. A stray hand caught the small of Lloyd’s back pulling them flush together, Lloyd found his own hands cupping the others’ cheek with one hand and feeling up his backside. Kai smirked into their kiss and grabbed a handful of Lloyd’s ass. 

He could feel it now, Kai’s hardness against his stomach. Lloyd shifted his hips giving Kai the friction he so clearly craved and letting the other moan into the kiss. It sent waves of heat south, he had forgotten how good it felt. 

Lloyd moved his from Kai’s face to slide in between the two of them, thumbing the hardness softly. Lloyd ran his hand up and down its length lazily while Kai moved a hand from his back to tilt Lloyds head, their lips disconnecting. Lloyd latched on with teeth, Kai groaned into his mouth then detached anyway. Lloyd let him go exposing his neck shivering when hot breath ghosted his quickly heating skin. 

Kai bit into his neck the same moment Lloyd delved into Kai pants. The heat startled him and excited him the other getting ready for him. Lloyd made a sound and nearly wheezed when Kai caught his earlobe. Lloyd had nearly forgotten about that, the bundle of nerves between his neck, jaw, and ear burning pleasure into his senses. Lloyd’s fingers fumbled momentarily his fingers coiling with new energy. Kai kissed the spot sensing the change and abused it, electric shocks ran through Lloyd curling his toes against the wooden floor. Lloyd had pushed the other's underwear under his balls cupping the area gently. There was a gasp in his ears when Lloyd hit the jackpot. Kai cursed quietly, Lloyd smiled triumphantly only to have Kai bite him again in repentance. 

Lloyd brought his hand back up and sucked on his fingers. Kai shuddered into his neck settling into the crook of his neck sucking bruises into the skin. Kai cursed into his shoulder. “Stop being good at this.” he breathed heavily. Lloyd dropped his head to Kai's ear when letting his fingers go, the pop echoing in Kai’s ears. Lloyd licked the shell of Kai’s ear when he brought his finger back encircling his cock in a wet fist. Kai moaned into his shoulder drooling a bit and Lloyd knew he was doing his job right. 

He was so wet he could feel the slick pooling in his shorts. He hummed to himself, twisting his wrist while his wet fist slid up and down Kai’s dick. One arm still encircled around him Kai pushed a hand between Lloyd’s thighs. Lloyd tried not to rut into the touch as Kai effortlessly pressed a thumb to his clit. Lloyd gasped. His legs felt weak, and he could tell Kai was losing it his hips shifting seemingly out of his control. Kai was riding the edge, Lloyd could give it to him.

Lloyd could probably cum like this, but Kai brought the damn condom and Lloyd wanted something inside him so they were gonna use it. Lloyd pushed Kai backwards their bodies easily shifting in harmony. There was a deep sound that rattled in Kai’s chest, Lloyd could feel it, but he had a plan. So when the back of Kai’s knees touched the couch and he flipped them Lloyd was not expecting and tripped falling backwards onto the couch, Kai on top of him. Lloyd pulled Kai into his lips hurriedly into a fiery collision. 

Kai separated them and took a moment to breathe. Kai shifted off the couch knees under him on the floor. Lloyd moved to follow him, but Kai put a hand on his chest keeping him in place on the couch. Kai’s pre was all over his hand, knowing it would please the other Lloyd brought his hand to his lips and licked the salty mess of his hands. “You’re killing me, Lloyd,” He breathed in Lloyd’s crotch. Lloyd never understood how people could talk so easily, he was breathtakingly winded and could only shudder in response praying his shaky moan was answer enough as Kai pulled at the tie of Lloyd’s gi, Lloyd brought his hands under himself to shimmy them from under his body. Kai traced the muscles in his thighs, pulling them apart in front of him.

“Close your eyes for me.”

In a haze, Lloyd tried to raise an eyebrow smiling mischievously. Cheeks burning with excitement “Why?” he forced himself to speak, taking in heavy gulps of air. 

“Trust me,” Kai said pressing a kiss to his inner thigh slowly. The aftershocks of its heat spread wide and far through his thighs. Lloyd barely noticed the other starting suck another bruise on his body. Heeding his instruction Lloyd closed his eyes, fully aware of Kai brushing his hot fingers between his legs he could feel his gaze watching Lloyd squirm under his gaze. He soothed what was left of his tense muscles by rubbing circles into his thighs, hips, and abs. 

Kai kissed Lloyd’s belly button and trailed downwards, hands under the elastic on his waist. Lloyd melted wanting to touch Kai. Hands fidgeting nervously he grasped for purchase using the sporadic energy in his hands to rub shapes into what he could reach of Kai's shoulders. 

Lloyd could feel the smirk behind closed eyelids when Kai tugged at the undergarments, slowly peeling them further from his skin. “Side note, no choking hazard,” Kai said to himself. Lloyd still kicked him in the side.  _ Good lord of spinjitzu this is happening. It felt so good _

“Kai-” he choked out feeling those calloused fingers follow his V-line starting from his hips.  _ He never caved like this _ he thought. He didn’t really care just wanting him to fuck him already. He wouldn’t ask that of him just yet, Kai was the type to tease him should Lloyd show any form of desperation. He bit his lip, swallowing the words and letting Kai do the work. 

Those hands rough and soft in every perfect way made their way down Lloyd’s pelvis. Where Kai circled his opening spreading him. This would be a weird conversation in the morning, Lloyd shifted the thought fisting Kai’s hair. That was the cue apparently as Kai kissed the opening and traveled up engulfing Lloyd’s most sensitive bundle of nerves. His toes curled, his stomach felt like he’d been dropped midair, and he was just lost in the awe of that moment. Lloyd didn't mean to curse it just happened, he caught himself trying to breathe normally and Kai punished him for it by latching on and sucking hard.

Lloyd spasmed unable to control his jerky limbs, he was close. He thought maybe he’ll just keep going and give Kai a blowjob in return instead of actually fucking. Then it stopped. One moment he was on the verge of orgasm then he was just lying there willing his body to obey his command again. It was then he opened his eyes, he was almost mad. But he had done that same thing to Kai.  _ That petty asshole _ he thought.

Staring down at Kai with bright eyes deep-set in lust and determination Lloyd met Kai’s equally heavy gaze. “Your consent, Sir Garmadon?” 

Goddammit

Lloyd tried not to laugh, it was a real question he just wasn’t ready for it. But the sentiment was appreciated. Lloyd nodded and let his head fall back into the cushions 

“Just know that I’m not a gentle person, but this will feel good” Kai assured him curling his arms under Lloyd’s bottom half and shifting him further in the couch. Legs hitched over Kai’s shoulders Kai passed him the condom. Having better access Lloyd rolled the condom on his cock and lined him up. Having felt it in its entirety Lloyd wasn’t supposed to be surprised by it, and while he wasn't huge it still felt smaller in his hands for whatever reason. The tip pressed to his opening Lloyd reached up and pulled Kai to him. 

Their lips met and for a moment that was all, a passionate liplock that bubbled with anticipation and fiery passion. Kai chose that moment to thrust. The slick slide made it exceptionally easy to fill him in one go. Kai nearly fell on him probably not expecting such a quick slide. The sensation makes his clit throb he was empty and ready one second then he was full of cock struggling to breathe. 

Kai waited a moment cause that’s what you do with new partners he supposed. Lloyd rolled his eyes at Kai’s hesitance, and rather than quip him about it Kai slid out almost entirely and punched back into him. Knocking the wind out of him. Immobilized Lloyd could only curl his toes and try to breathe. 

Kai continued to use all of his force to make Lloyd see stars. Lloyd met his thrust as best he could from his position clenching on his cock periodically just to mess up his rhythm. The kiss dissolved neither able to keep the other close enough, practically folding Lloyd in half Kai latched unto his earlier markings. Lloyd knew there were bruises he felt every one of the new marks with every beat of his pulse. Lloyd had a grip on Kai’s nape doing his best not to scratch, his other hand slid across Kai’s chest. Lloyd grabbed one and twisted feeling the muscles in Kai’s neck tense, there was a gasp in his ear followed by a reedy whine. Kai was saying something, Lloyd either couldn’t hear or wasn’t listening every thrust rippling from his very core to the tips of his fingers. He was going to feel this tomorrow. 

Lloyd continued his assault on Kai’s nipples twisting and rolling them between his fingers until the rhythm change, there was less force but so much more friction, Kai ground their hips together catching his aching clit. Lloyds legs covered in Kai’s hold a chill running down his spine. Lloyd moved to finish himself off only to have his hand taken away and Kai’s much less clammy fingers thumbed the sensitive bud quickly, his climax drawing closer. 

Kai could feel the rubber band in his groin pull tight. He chased the fiery sensation, losing control of his hips trying to jump over the crest of his climax. Looking down he could see their connection dick coated in slick Lloyd unknowingly pulling him deeper into his hot body. Groaning loudly Kai pressed as far as he could go and still white-hot fire coursing through every vein searing every nerve.

Lloyd watched fascinated by how sexy Kai was, he’d never really had the time to look at him in detail. Kai’s body shook vibrating with pure orgasmic pleasure, Lloyd found himself soothing the hair that was clenched in his fist, relaxing his internal hold on Kai’s manhood. Kai lowered his legs holding them open one either side of him. The edge of Lloyd’s own climax so close he could feel it creeping up on him a familiar buzz in his shoulders telling him he was close. Though Kai was finished and lay nearly flaccid inside of Lloyd he picked up the pace. 

Confused Lloyd was unprepared and the sensation hit him like a brick. Kai placed a sweaty palm against his clit and rolled his palm into the nerves. Lloyd gasped gripping Kai’s shoulders for purchase, there was barely a millisecond of numb nothing when his orgasm hit before descending into a blackout of pleasure. Lloyd shouted arching his back off the couch relishing in the sweet sweet release that was aligning with his lowering pulse.

Lloyd was tired before, but now he could feel the energy exiting his muscles, draining him completely. Kai looked the same, breathing slowly through his nose, pulling out and gently dropping Lloyd’ legs to sit on the floor. Lloyd’s head was fuzzy.

He probably needed a shower.

That was a problem for another Lloyd. He stood up slowly not entirely feeling like he was real. He slid his drying underwear back on, throwing his pants over his shoulder. He reached out to Kai with the other hand pulling him to his feet. A dopey smile on his face Kai took his hand and put himself back into his pants. Kai wrapped an arm over Lloyd’s shoulder while Lloyd held Kai up under his arm the pair walked lazily back to Kai’s room. 

Lloyd let him go in the doorway making to leave for his own room but not before Kai turned to him and asked. 

“Still stressed?”


End file.
